Sudden
by IcedOverFire
Summary: Some things are better off a surprise. But curse that Naru! Just who does he think he is, ruining all my planning? Hmph. He's just lucky I'm in love with him...er, I mean...


Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Ghost Hunt.

**-Naru-**

It's been _two_ _years_, _two_ bloody _years_—a hundred and four weeks, seven hundred thirty days and sixteen thousand one hundred twenty-eight hours. That is how long it's been since I first met her. I'm amazed that I actually survived, being with her for all that time, without spontaneously exploding—both literally and metaphorically.

She wears those skirts that drive me up the wall—hell, all I want to do nowadays is _pin_ _her against the wall_—and walks in that sashay of hers that force me notice how long her legs are. _Damn_. It also doesn't help that she likes leaving her now long brown hair down and shirts that hug her _every_ _curve_. Whenever she walks inside my office or when I'm close enough to smell that perfume she loves so much, I'm overcome with a blinding urge to kiss her and feel her whole body flush against mine. It takes me usually more than a minute to calm down and when I get home I have no other choice but freezing cold showers.

Mai Taniyama, how I love and despise that girl. _Nineteen years_, I've survived _nineteen years _without my hormones kicking in and now it decides to act up every_ single _time I'm within ten meters of her, which is a bad thing seeing as the cases we take usually require us to be in the same room most of the time.

I can't concentrate on my work, no matter how important, whenever my mind wants to turn to her—and that happens more than I'm willing to admit. For example right now, the case I'm reviewing is dangerous; missing people reports, blood dripping down walls in some rooms of the building and the history of both the school and the land surrounding it is morbid enough for me to take notice. But, of course, my hormones don't give a damn about all those things and images of Mai begin to run through my mind.

I sigh in defeat and lean back against my chair as the pictures that are passing my closed eyes make the room hotter than it actually is. I lurch forward as a more recent and tempting picture of her takes my whole focus and bury my head into my hands, my pants becoming painfully tight and my collar almost choking me. I groan under my breath as the room continues to heat up and sweat starts dripping down the sides of my face, the coolness doing nothing to the rapidly burning sensations taking over me.

This has _got_ to stop before I lose my mind altogether.

"Um…Naru?" A soft voice calls out from the door of my office. Speak of the devil, dammit. I can't let her stay here, I just might do something that would make her hate me and quit.

I take a deep breath and force my eyes open to look at the girl who was the reason why this was happening to me in the first place. "Mai, what do you need?" I force myself to cool down and my voice to take a more normal tone. My body, predictably, does not listen and continues to heat up at the sight of Mai in her usual tempting outfit.

A look of annoyance flashes through her eyes before she takes a deep breath herself. "I wanted to see if you were alright, you haven't called for tea in over three hours, I was beginning to worry if…" She steps inside and clasps her hands behind her back as if I was scolding her. For what though? Her tea?

I glance at my empty cup. It's not that I don't like her tea but between working and fantasizing, I don't think I could have brought myself to bring her anywhere near me for some time. "I'm just busy. Since you're already here, make me some tea and bring me the files from the last case, I need to re-check one of the victims' backgrounds."

She looks up and smiles brightly before nodding her head enthusiastically. She must be really bored if me ordering her around pleases her.

I groan again when she leaves. '_I know of other ways to please her…_' Shit, I'm doing it again.

She comes back and replaces the cup on my table with one that's filled with fresh tea while handing me the folder that I asked for. "Here you go, Naru. Anything else?"

I raise an eyebrow at her to distract myself from anything that had to do with her and shake my head. I open the folder containing the bio-data of all the nurses killed in the newly closed hospital half-way across Japan.

I hear her sigh followed by her footsteps growing fainter with every second that I act as if I'm actually concentrating on the papers in front of me.

Her perfume's still in the air—that is _not_ a good thing. My head starts to hurt as the already soothed ache in my groin starts up again with every breath I take still mingled with Mai's unmistakable scent.

I can't do this any longer, I need to get home. This is too much even on my self-control. I quickly turn off the computer, fix all the files on my table and put on my coat, making sure that the bulge would not be seen. I walk towards the door before remembering the tea on my table. I go back, drink most of what's inside the cup and bring it with me. I lock my office door behind me and place the cup on one of the office kitchen's counters.

What's left of my mind quickly goes through the things I need to have brought with me. With the checklist done, I open and close the main office door and fly down the stairs, slowing only when I reach the lobby. It's just then that I remembered I didn't tell anyone I was leaving early, but I can't risk having delays; I continue walking.

I call a cab and tell the driver in as little words as possible my home address. I suppress the growls that are ripping through my chest and the urge to let myself blow. The ride home's painstakingly slow, in my opinion, and I couldn't help but sigh in relief as my apartment building is finally in sight. I pay the driver, I don't care how much I gave, and quickly move towards the building's glass doors.

I finally reach my apartment door and I open it hastily, not caring if the whole building got annoyed. I turn on the lights and lock the door behind me. I throw my suitcase on the living room couch together with my coat. I open the bathroom door, quickly turning on the shower's cold water. I take off all my clothes, being careful with my pants and boxers, and step into the shower. The cool water helps with my problem but not much. A minute or so passes with little change, I'm too aroused by her to go down without a release, not today.

I have no choice but to do it myself as I usually find myself doing, if I don't it may happen when I fall asleep later tonight and I'd make a mess of my bed. I bring my right hand down to my painful erection, closing my eyes as I imagine Mai's slim fingers enveloping me, touching and squeezing. I groan loudly, resting my burning forehead on the cold tiles. The water continues to roll down my body, helping me reach my climax instead of softening.

I picture Mai again, kneeling in front of me, holding me, experimenting, her fingers doing things I never thought possible. That does it. After a few more strokes, I fall down the edge and I growl as my body starts shaking from the force of my release.

I wash up before turning off the water. I take down a towel and wrap it around my waist, noticing that I've finally gone down again. I sigh as I open one of the cabinets in my bedroom, taking out house clothes. I run the towel through my soaked hair, leaving it around my neck as I go to the kitchen. I remove the towel and hang it on one of the chairs when my body temperature returns to normal.

I catch a glimpse of the clock hanging above the refrigerator. Five o' clock, I usually go home at around nine in the evening, at the earliest.

I take out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, picking out the second to the strongest one. I get out a wine glass and pour the liquid into it. I take a sip before downing the whole glass and filling it up to brim again. I go back to the living room to stand in front of the window overlooking the whole city. I continue to sip the wine, my mind still on overdrive thinking of Mai.

I'm brought out of my reverie with a knock on my door so soft that I thought that I had just imagined the sound. Regardless, I set down my glass on the coffee table and open the door.

I was not expecting what I saw there. "Mai?" I blink once to make sure the alcohol hadn't already hazed my mind.

She smiles sheepishly. "Hi Naru, you left early, I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything," she answers, playing with her fingers. Somehow, I could sense she was keeping the real reason she was here from me.

I shake my head. What would be my excuse? "I'm fine, Mai."

She blushes prettily. Does she have any idea what she is doing to me right now? "Um…Naru?" She looks up at me, hope in her eyes.

"Yes?" Proper etiquette told me to let her in and so I opened the door fully to let her in. She looks surprised but relief is written all over her face.

"Uh, you see…the thing is…I was wondering if…" she stutters, blushing even harder than before.

I wait patiently then suddenly, she moans. We're in my living room with my back facing her and I turn my head sharply when the noise escapes her lips. My pants are getting tight again; this is not a good sign. What was I thinking?

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that my cousins Reiko and Sakura and my aunt Megumi are staying in my apartment right now. It's not like they're not welcomed or anything but now there's no more space there because of all their stuff. Ayako's and Bou-san's houses are too far and Masako and John are both away…I was wondering if…" She bows her head down as if she was pleading.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for tonight until my cousins and aunt leave tomorrow…" her voice fades at the end, so much that I had to bend a little to hear her properly.

I don't even think about what I'm going to say. "Sure, you can stay in my room." Though it's unexpected, I didn't care as long as I could be near her even for a little while—alone. Whatever I thought about not getting close to her flew out of my mind the second she smiled up at me and launched herself to hug me.

"Thank you, Naru! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she screams happily, hugging me tightly. My arms are limp against my sides. The only thing in my head is if she felt the bulge in my pants being so close to my body. She stiffens but relaxes soon enough.

"You're welcome," I answer back. Her cologne is too strong and her body is too soft, I need to touch her or I may just go insane. I bring my arms around her and her yelp at surprise only lets me feel her warm breath on my neck. Thank god she grew up to my shoulder in the past two years.

"In fact, the pleasure's all mine," I whisper deliberately, blowing hotly into her ear. I feel the shiver that travels down her spine. This only urges me on. Damn, I'm turned on already and I'm not even sure if anything's going to happen.

I move my arms so that now I'm holding her waist instead of wrapping them around it. Then slowly, I make my way up her sides and back down. I'm surprised at her moan. Her eyes slowly close and she arches towards me, her arms going up towards my neck.

I bring my hands to the top of her short skirt. My left hand goes inside and rubs her ass at the same time grinding her to me, making her feel how hard I already am. I force the hand inside her skirt to move to the front to feel just how wet she was.

"Mmm…Naru, you're _hard_…" she breathes, smiling when I groan, her hand making its way down to the spot I've been wishing for her to touch.

"And you're wet, Mai…so very, very _wet_." I emphasize the last word with a stroke of my finger in her still covered opening and a lick to the side of her neck. She moans again and I smirk at her reaction. It's amazing at how easily this whole thing is happening, like we've both been doing this since the dawn of time. But who cares? I just want more.

Suddenly, her hand stops its journey down and she pushes herself away from me. I knew this was too good to be true. Her deep, beautiful brown eyes open and she smiles suggestively at me.

She puts up one finger and wags it in front of my face, I find myself following it with my eyes. Then she starts to take off her jacket. My eyes widen then narrows when she continues to strip in front of me. She shimmies out of her skirt and now she's left only in her lace underwear. I must have died some time today because there is no way this could be happening in real life.

"Now Naru, I'm naked and you're not." She puts her hands on her hips and looks at me in mock anger.

I don't answer her; instead I pick up all her clothes, grab her hand and bring her to my room where I dump her clothes somewhere. "You do know that you just stripped in front of me where people could see you from across the street?" I ask, watching her face as it fills with color.

I bring her closer to me, her body heat making me forget what was happening. "You're mine, Mai," I growl possessively.

She laughs lightly against my chest and then smiles. She pulls down my head and we look at each other's eyes before our lips meet. She closes her eyes. The kiss is sweet, chaste—like first kisses should be. We pull apart, but before she can open her eyes, I lift her chin and kiss her with all the passion I've been keeping a secret for the past two years.

Her hands go around my neck, as if she can't support herself anymore—and I feel myself smiling a little at the thought. I lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance which she gives willingly and quickly enough. We play around a bit, enjoying the tastes and sensations.

I slowly unclasp her bra, never breaking from the kiss. The piece of lace falls down without a sound. I bring her to the bed, laying her down before climbing up on top of her. My hand moves to her breast while my mouth entertains the other. Her nipples harden under my fingers and she moans at my touch. _I want more. Hell, I _need_ more_.

**-Mai-**

His hands continue their magic, his tongue making me arch into him and my hands to instinctively go to his head to push him down as close as possible. I hope he didn't realize that he got my first kiss and that if this doesn't stop—and I hope it doesn't—he'll be my _first_.

He doesn't know how long I've been waiting for this, does he? It's been two years since I started working for him and it's only now that this happens. I can't believe he didn't think I was lying with that aunt and cousins thing I made up—I was actually ready to seduce him, in the best I can, to bed. I don't think I could handle another night of coming from my _own_ ministrations.

This is _so_ much better than I could have imagined. Naru's actually responding to me, he groaned when I stripped for him earlier. I have no idea what I'm doing but if he likes it then I don't care. I'm ecstatic but my mind's starting to blank with every flick of his genius tongue. I guess he's an expert at everything, isn't he? Not that I mind, of course.

I lift my hips a little—this is all instinct, believe me—and grind into his erection, which is extremely hard through his pants. I can't wait to have my way with him, given that I don't lose all my senses when he's finished with me.

He makes another deep sound that makes my heart skip a beat or three. "Mai…" he breathes, kissing his way up to my collar bone then my neck. I love it when he says my name, not only now but every time he does, it makes me feel so…feminine, sexy.

I move my head to give him more access to my feverish skin. His tongue and lips are driving me crazy, if he doesn't kiss me soon or if his hands don't touch me down there then I am going to have to take this little session into my own hands. I move my right hand to his cock, squeezing it a bit from the outside. Naru hisses so I stop, I love him and no matter how amazing this is I am _not_ going to hurt him, may I be damned instead.

"Don't stop," he almost chokes, his head lying in the crook of my neck, making me shiver from his hot breath. His hands finally reach down to relieve me of my underwear and his fingers begin stroking my already soaking wet opening.

I pull down his pants, he helps push them off completely to the floor, and take a look. I grin, looking down at him, but close my eyes quickly when one of his fingers dives into me. I moan, arching my back. I _love_ this.

I start stroking his erect cock, using my thumb to lightly feel the tip and the rest of my hand to make Naru harden even more. "I want you _harder_, Naru, come on…" I whisper. I don't know where all this is coming from but if Naru's hands go faster with what I'm saying then I'm more than willing to do it more often. I am so close to the edge, a blinding white heat is enveloping me but not letting me forget Naru's pleasure.

"I want _you_, Mai…" comes his answer, pushing his head up to look into my eyes. His own are a deep, almost black, blue—this is only turning me on more, I hope he knows that.

I nod my head quietly, his gaze making me feel loved though I don't really know how he feels for me. Then he moves lower, his hands stopping their magic with my breasts and thighs. The next thing I know, my hand releases his erection from the shock of his tongue licking my folds and his breath making me wetter than I have ever been—it doesn't really help that he's expertly fingering my clit as he licks me dry either.

"So sweet."

"Naru…you're too…good…I don't think…I can…" What was I going to say again?

I can't hold it anymore, it's too much. The heat is bursting through my whole body, making me scream aloud as I come in Naru's mouth. I crumple the bed covers and arch my body to try to bring Naru nearer, I'm sure if I was asked a question as simple as what my name is I wouldn't be able to even hear it. My body shakes from the force, that had to be my strongest climax ever, but he doesn't stop drinking me, he keeps on fingering and his other hand continues to travel all over my body. There's too many sensations, unbelievably arousing sensations, to really know everything that Naru's doing to my body.

Then I remember that he still has his blasted shirt on. Well, we can't have that, can we? I lace my fingers through his hair and his tongue slows down inside of me, I bring him up and kiss him torrid, trying to remember every single crevice in his mouth, fighting his tongue as he does the same.

"My turn," I declare, taking his breathless state to change positions and straddle him. I take off his shirt and dispose it somewhere in his room; I don't have time to remember where I threw a stupid obstruction.

I can't help but stare at his toned upper body, who would have thought that a paranormal researcher could be so…_hot_? I mean, he's handsome—a god, really—but I never really imagined him to have such a body. I guess he actually _does_ have a right to be such a narcissist. Wait that reminds me, he's Naru the narcissist. He hasn't said a single comment as he usually does…why do I care again? Oh yeah, I don't.

But a thought stops me from starting a trail of kisses from his neck down to his cock. He's so out of my league, I'm probably forcing myself on him…he could just be responding because he hasn't had any action for a long time or he feels sorry for me. I sit back up and look down at the god I'm currently straddling, my eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"What's wrong?" he asks softly, his eyes softening a little, possibly from the look on my face.

"I'm forcing myself on you, aren't I?" I ask back in a whisper, bowing my head before my eyes are met with his chest then I am forced to look back up to not get more aroused than I already am, despite the earth-shattering climax I just experienced from Naru's _genius_.

Surprise, recognition then anger and annoyance pass through his eyes, the last staying and taking over his previously calm—well, as calm as it could be with me straddling him and his cock so near me—face.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" He really looks angry now; I don't like him to be angry at me, much more him hating me.

"Please don't hate me…I can stand you getting mad but please don't hate me…" I close my eyes before the tears could fall.

He sits up suddenly so now I'm sitting on his lap, his erection hitting my stomach but I love the feeling all the same. "Hate you? Do you know that I could have hated you thousands of times before, the first time I met you for example, but didn't? Listen Mai…" He lifts my chin up and I open my eyes, he has a smile on his face—he looks even better, how I wish he would smile more.

"I love you, Mai. I couldn't hate you even if you told me that you're only doing this for fun, trust me." Pain flashes on his face but love, genuine, passionate love, chases it off his god-like features.

I'm shocked, I never knew he felt like that…and that that thought could ever pass through his mind. Yeah, like I'd really do that, I would throw eggs at his house if I were mad at him, not make _love_ with him and then put it over his head or something.

I decide to voice my thoughts. "I would throw eggs at your house if I'm mad at you, not make love with you then use it against you, do you hear me? I'm not exactly that creative, Naru, you know that." I smile at his grin, the first grin I have _ever_ seen on his face.

"I love you too, Naru," I finish, bringing my lips to his briefly but his arms wrap themselves around my waist and he deepens it.

I almost forgot how aroused I am but the second his tongue opens my lips apart, the wetness and heat seems to grow more intense. I push him down to his bed, bringing my lips from his and smile mischievously. "It's my turn, remember?"

I suck on his neck then start kissing my way down to his groin. I linger on the skin on his hips before, without any warning, I close my mouth over his hard erection. He grips the bed sheets and I smile to myself, glad that I'm the one doing this to him. I play with the part of his cock that can't fit in my mouth, he's actually quite large—but that does nothing to affect my arousal negatively.

"Mai…if you…keep…on doing that…I'm going to…" I understood that clearly. I look up at his closed eyes and parted mouth.

I release him for a second, not really wanting to do so. "Then come, Naru," I call, returning to pleasing him with my mouth and fingers. I don't forget his legs and the rest of his lower and upper body, my legs and arms are doing their job just fine, based on Naru's reactions.

I suck his erection harder; I want to taste him _now_. He seems to have heard me because in that exact moment, he groans loudly and explodes into my mouth. He tastes delicious, I can't describe it but I know that I'll never get enough. I swallow every drop of him and I can't help but moan when he finishes. "Naru, I want more!" I can't help saying when I return on top of him.

He laughs lightly, pushing some of my hair off my cheek. "I wanted more too but you didn't hear me complaining, now did you?"

I roll my eyes at him then gasp in surprise when he swiftly sheathed himself to me. His eyes widen as well before turning us over, never separating. "You're a virgin." It was more of a statement than a question.

I move my head to the side, to avoid his gaze. "Yes, I am," I reply, feeling tears welling up again. Is he mad?

"I'm your first? Are you sure about this Mai?" he asks worriedly, sincerely sounding as if he thought he shouldn't be the one to take my virginity.

"Of course I am!" I say a little loudly, turning to look at him.

He surprises me with his answering laugh. He shakes his head before reaching to his bedside table and opening the top drawer. He goes out of me, he wasn't fully inside anyway so there was more pleasure than pain before he left.

He tears open something in a foil packet. I suddenly realize what he's doing. "You keep condoms in your bedroom?" I ask, a tinge of jealousy reaching my voice.

He laughs again—how I love his laugh; I can't believe I've lived this long without hearing it everyday. "My parents ordered me to, they said that I'd need it someday, don't ask why." He covers himself before turning back to me.

"Someday? Does that mean that you haven't done this before either?" I question again, I want to know everything I can about Naru's previous…partners.

He blushes on top of me, looking uncomfortable for the first time. He looks uncertain about his answer before nodding. "I've…come close with some girls but I found ways to make them forget about finishing…" I bet he saw the next question in my eyes so he put his hand up for me to keep quiet for a while. "Like exhausting them, the only time they tried to have sex with me was when they were drunk so it wasn't so hard."

I sigh in relief then smile. "Okay, I trust you."

He nods. Then he plunges deep within me, reaching and going beyond the thin fiber that was my virginity. He growls, the sound a deep rumbling in his chest. I feel some tears of pain leak through my closed eye lids; I feel Naru's lips kiss them away. "Don't worry, the pain will pass," he whispers soothingly in my ear, kissing me afterwards to distract me from the pain. It works.

After a few seconds I feel the pain ebb away. I nod and Naru moves a fraction of an inch, I wrench my lips away from Naru's to be able to scream from the feel of his shaft moving within me. I feel like I'm flying and nothing's happened yet.

My eyes remain closed as Naru goes out fully—making me feel as I had a hole within me without him—then thrusts back in with amazing skill. The pleasure makes me forget _everything_; the only thing keeping me grounded is Naru. I follow his lead and the next thing I know we're dancing a dance only we could fully understand and perfect.

He continues to fondle with my breasts and his mouth is sucking my neck. My hands go back into Naru's hair to make sure he stayed as close as we could get. With each thrust, he always hits the perfect spot and I don't stop panting, moaning, groaning and gasping—I _can't_ stop and I don't want to.

The next thing that registers into my clouded mind is one of Naru's hands leaving my chest and going down to my opening, without us ever stopping. He touches my clit at the same time thrusting into me in an even faster speed.

That's exactly the push I need. I explode screaming Naru's name over and over again, this time my climax was even stronger than my first with Naru. My walls clamp over his shaft and he groans in my neck. "Mai…"

With one last thrust I can feel the force of his climax. I've never felt more complete and satisfied than I do right now. Naru is unbelievable, the best guy in the world—and not only because of tonight, though it is a very arousing factor.

He goes out of me after we catch our breaths, takes off the condom then throws it away in the small trash bin in his room. He walks back to the bed, how he can walk at all is beyond me. All I know is that I think I'm going to sleep restfully for the next few months at least—well, at least until Naru wants another round, of course.

He lies down beside me and brings the blanket over both of us; I never imagined something as wonderful as what happened a few minutes ago when I first knocked on his door.

"I love you, Mai," he whispers, putting his arm around me. I snuggle closer to his heat and sigh.

"I love you too, Naru." I close my eyes and breathe in our mingled scents.

"Oh and before you think you can lie to me anytime soon, I know that your cousins and aunt aren't living at your apartment," he calmly says, I feel his smirk and I'm tempted to hit him but I don't.

How'd he figure it out anyway? Did he read my mind or something…oh shit, I forgot all about his powers, dammit. But I won't give in so easily. "How would you know?" I challenge, still snuggling closer, like I care if he finds out about one little lie of mine as long as he's holding me.

"You don't even have cousins named Reiko and Sakura or an aunt Megumi, Mai."

"Humph, like you'd know. Fine, I told a lie, you read my mind didn't you?" I accuse, my voice losing its edge when his other hand started to play with my hair almost unconsciously.

He laughed, his hand not stopping, thankfully. "Like I'd be able to read your mind when I couldn't even hear my own," he comments with a chuckle that makes me smile and blush at the same time.

But what he said didn't totally slip from my mind. "You can really read minds?"

"No, I just thought I'd humor you."

"Naru, I'm serious because if you can then I'm never going to think again," I threaten but a giggle escapes me at the end.

He sighs. "I'm serious; I can't read minds…though I've never tried though. Would you like me to?" he asks innocently.

"Oh whatever, Naru." But I know he's serious, thank god.

"I'm telling the truth, my powers have their limits as well. Reading minds would be one of those but there have been times that I could when I really concentrated and it happened to be crucial. Other than that, I can't."

"Okay, I trust you." I pause when he groans. "What's wrong?" I ask, he sounded as if he was in pain.

"Nothing, it's just that when you say that you trust me it makes me feel as if I'm playing with fate. I know this is too good to be true."

Wow. What the hell? "Naru, that's not true and you know that. You love me and I love you, fate can't do a thing about that. Trust me, okay?"

He sighs but nods his head anyway. "Now that that's out of the way, tell me how you knew that I was lying," I demand, growling a little when he laughs.

"There's no way you'd come to me, of all people, so suddenly."

_Of course there isn't._

--

A/N: Review please!


End file.
